Looking Towards the Horizon
by 0lexi-marie0
Summary: One-shotLeah has already gone through the pain of seeing Sam and Emily marry and live happily ever after.What happens when she unexpectedly falls for someone else and gets heartbroken again?Will she be able to withstand the new pain in her life?Blackwater


Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; therefore, I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters.

**Looking Towards the Horizon**

_Sick. The feeling of sickness overcomes my body like a flash flood through an empty riverbed as I watch them._

_Kissing. Kissing and holding after they proclaimed their undying love to one another. _

_She. She is in her "flawless" wedding gown as just about everyone awed once they saw her step into the chapel when the ceremony began. _

_He. He in his brand new suit. Hell, he could have been wearing a trash bag and that would never change what he felt towards her._

_Me. Me forgotten in the background. Watching what was supposed to be my wedding. Only to be left alone with my broken heart; left to pick up the few remaining pieces of my broken heart alone._

* * *

I only thought I was alone to pick up the pieces of my wrecked heart.

But I wasn't.

He related to my pain.

He was the last person I expected to acquaint as a leader and a friend.

But most of all, he was the last person I expected to help me pick up the pieces of my shattered heart.

It was comforting to know there was at least one other person who knew my struggle.

It was comforting to know that, even though my heart had been so badly broken once, I could still love.

And for some time, he loved me back.

* * *

_Sick. The feeling of sickness overcomes my body like a flash flood through an empty riverbed as I watch them._

_Kissing. Kissing and holding after they proclaimed their undying love to one another. _

_She. She is in her "flawless" wedding gown as just about everyone awed once they saw her step into the chapel when the ceremony began. _

_He. He in his brand new suit. Hell, he could have been wearing a trash bag and that would never change what he felt towards her._

_Me. Me forgotten in the background. Watching what was supposed to be my wedding. Only to be left alone with my broken heart; left to pick up the few remaining pieces of my broken heart alone._

* * *

This time, I truly was alone and my heart was unfixable.

Years had passed since he told me he had found his "soul mate", but we still had managed the same love for each other and continued our supposed "blossoming" relationship.

Through that whole time, in the back of my head, I knew his love was nothing.

Through that whole time, in the back of my head, I knew I was nothing.

We grew apart.

He moved on.

But I did not.

The night of the wedding, the one that was supposed to be mine once again, I went to the beach.

I climbed to the highest cliff, where I used to sit and dream about my wedding when I was just a young foolish love- sick teenager.

This time I was not there to dream about my wedding, a wedding that would obviously never happen.

I would never feel the pain of a lonely and bitter heart again.

For I no longer even had a heart. I simply had a pitiful pile consisting of millions of glass shards; my heart was too shameful to be even called a "heart."

I did not even wonder what lied at the bottom.

I already knew it was a place from which I would never be able to return, a place where I could never feel pain anymore.

I did not even look down.

Instead, I looked towards the horizon as I free- fell into the air, leaving all the suffering in my life behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading my first piece I have ever put on Fan Fiction! It may not be as good as I had intended it to be, but I wanted to make a one- shot showing what happens when Leah finally succumbs to all the hurt she has gone through with Sam and Emily. Also, I wanted to portray the effect she would have if she had a fallen in love with Jacob, only to find herself heartbroken again. I enjoy writing stories about her so if you hope to read more about Leah, check out my future stories.

Reviews and constructive criticism would be lovely!


End file.
